


Trick-Or-Treat

by summers-maclay-lehane (ofstormsandwolves)



Series: back before dawn [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e06 Halloween, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/summers-maclay-lehane
Summary: Dawn's fun evening of trick-or-treating gets waylaid when a strange spell makes everyone turn into their costumes. But will her costume give her the advantage?
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Series: back before dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601470
Kudos: 22





	Trick-Or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as we have no idea when Dawn's birthday is, I decided to make it early October so that she's one of the older ones in her year group.

“Why does _Buffy_ get a new costume?”

Dawn watched as her mother not-so-subtly rolled her eyes at the question.

“Honey, we’ve been through this already,” Joyce reminded her, tone growing irritated even as she handed over several ten dollar bills to Buffy. “Your sister _needs_ a new costume. She’s helping with the trick-or-treating.” Joyce frowned at her younger daughter. “Besides, I thought you wanted to use your costume from last year?”

Dawn scowled. She had, admittedly, told her mom that she had wanted to go as a witch just as she had done the previous year. Although she was now eleven, she hadn’t grown that much that her old costume hadn’t fit, and so all Joyce had had to do was let down the hem. In fact, Dawn had been perfectly pleased with her costume until she heard that Buffy was getting a brand new one. Her sister hadn’t even wanted to help with the trick-or-treating; she’d heard Buffy complaining about how her school principal had forced her, Willow, and Xander to sign up.

“It’s still not _fair_ ,” she insisted, and she narrowly avoided stamping her foot. Eleven year olds _didn’t_ stamp their feet. She was too old for that.

To make matters worse, Buffy had been watching the whole thing with a small smirk, clearly enjoying the scene in front of her. 

“Dawn,” Joyce said, tone now sharp and full of warning, “I can always decide you can’t go trick-or-treating at all.”

That was enough to shut Dawn up. “Fine,” she grumbled, before turning and stalking off to her room.

She’d been so looking forward to Halloween. Her mom had taken her last year, because they had only been in Sunnydale a few weeks and Dawn still hadn’t known many people. But this year the high school was doing some Halloween trick-or-treat programme where students took groups of elementary students around town to get candy. It had seemed exciting when it had first been announced, and Dawn hoped she and Janice were in the same group. But then she’d got home to find out Buffy was one of the students taking part, and now she couldn’t help but feel a little put out. Not only was Buffy getting a brand new costume, but knowing Dawn’s luck she’d also end up being the high school student assigned to whichever group Dawn was in. Having to go round with Buffy was going to be almost as bad as being taken around by her mom. She wasn’t a little kid, and she certainly didn’t want to be the only person in fifth grade with a family member tagging along.

Flopping onto her bed with a sigh, Dawn grabbed her diary and began to furiously write.

* * *

When Halloween came around only a few days later, Dawn had made up her mind. If Buffy was getting a new costume, so was she. Ok, so she couldn’t afford to go and _buy_ a new costume, and her mom had made it clear that she wouldn’t give her the money for one when she had an apparently perfectly good costume in her wardrobe, but it didn’t mean Dawn couldn’t improvise. 

She’d had her new costume ready for a day or two, but as the eleven year old surveyed it spread out on her bed she couldn’t help but have doubts. Maybe it wasn’t too late to just go as a witch. She spared a glance at the offending costume hanging on the back of her bedroom door.

No. 

Buffy got a new costume, so did she. So Dawn hastily pulled on the costume before she could change her mind again. All she needed was one or two finishing touches that she knew she could find in her sister’s room. She just had to walk in and get them.  
Swallowing, Dawn braced herself and headed next door to her sister’s room. Willow was over, getting ready in the bathroom, and as Dawn entered she saw her sister in front of her mirror wearing a deep red ball gown.

“Oh my god!” Dawn blurted out, going wide-eyed at her sister’s costume.

“What?” Buffy asked, turning to look at her sister with wide eyes. “Wait- what are you wearing?”

“Me?” Dawn asked, giving the sixteen year old an incredulous look. “What about you? That’s so not fair! I wasn’t even allowed a new costume, and you got a really fancy dress!”

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked back to the mirror to adjust her wig. “I got a deal on it,” she informed her younger sister. “Besides, I put some of my own money into it. You spend all _your_ money on candy.” She took in what her sister was wearing. “Anyway, where’s your costume?”

Dawn straightened her back, folding her arms across her chest and fixing her sister with a stare. “I’m wearing it.”

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her. “What, you’re going as yourself?”

At that, the brunette slumped a little. “No!” she protested. “I’m not _me_.” She let out a huff of annoyance. “I need to borrow some stuff.”

“Like what?” Buffy asked, sounding uneasy.

The shrug Dawn gave her did nothing to quell her concerns. “Just stuff,” the eleven year old said vaguely. 

“What are you after? Makeup? Because I’m not sure Mom’s gonna be thrilled with you wearing a lot of it.”

Dawn opened her mouth to answer, but just then Willow’s voice rang out from the bathroom.

“Hey, Buffy, where are you meeting Angel?”

Buffy flushed at that. “Uh, here,” she called back, trying to ignore the stares her little sister was giving her. “Maybe. After trick-or-treating. Mom’s out late.”

“Does he know about your costume?”

“No,” Buffy admitted. “Maybe we shouldn’t be discussing this now, Will.” She eyed Dawn warily. “Why don’t you come out and show us your costume?”

“Us?” Willow squeaked.

“Me and Dawn. Who is in my room right now,” Buffy called back through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” came Willow’s reply. “Sorry.” Slowly, the bathroom door opened a crack. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise,” Buffy assured. “Besides, it can’t be worse than Dawn’s costume.”

Dawn glared at that. “Hey!”

“What?” Buffy teased. “It’s true. I don’t even think what you’re wearing can be considered a costume, Dawnie. Pants and a tank top. Isn’t that what you wear to school?”

Willow appeared in the doorway then, arms folded over her abdomen and an uneasy expression on her face. She was in a short black leather skirt, and a red velvet top that left her stomach bare.

“Wow,” Buffy greeted her friend, “you’re a dish!”

Deciding that Willow’s arrival was enough of a distraction, Dawn moved closer to her sister’s vanity unit. She knew Buffy kept a few stakes stored away in there.

“This isn’t me,” Willow protested, wringing a sheet in her hands.

“That’s the point,” Buffy soothed, tugging Willow over to the full-length mirror. “Look, Halloween is the night that not you _is_ you, but not _you_. You know?”

Willow stared at her friend blankly, and it was then that Buffy caught sight of Dawn’s reflection.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Buffy whirled round, as much as she could in the dress, and crossed the room to snatch the stake and cross from Dawn’s hands. “How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my stuff?”

“I told you,” Dawn huffed, “I need to borrow some things.”

Buffy frowned at that, and stared at the objects she’d just taken from her sister, before finally properly looking at her sister’s outfit. The tank top, the pants, the boots. They were all items from Dawn’s wardrobe, all things Buffy wouldn’t think twice about. Like she’d said, stuff that Dawn wore to school on occasion. But with the stake and the cross...

“What are you doing?” Buffy asked, voice quiet as she met her sister’s eyes.

Dawn shifted uncomfortably. “I just wanted a different costume, ok?” she said after a moment. “I wanted something a little more grown up than that stupid witch costume. Besides, Halloween is about dressing up and being someone you’re not but that you want to be, isn’t that what you just told Willow?”

“I don’t want to be like this,” Willow chipped in nervously from behind them.

Buffy was still frowning, though, and it was doing nothing to ease the uncomfortable feeling in Dawn’s tummy.

“Buffy,” Dawn spoke up, voice pleading. “ _Please_ say something. If you don’t like it, then I’ll go change, ok? I didn’t do it to make you angry, I...”

She trailed off as Buffy held a hand up. 

“Dawn, I’m not angry, ok?” Buffy said eventually, letting out a sigh. “And I guess it’s kinda sweet, in a weird way. I kind of forgot what it was like to have you copying me all the time.”

They heard an intake of breath from Willow then, as she finally seemed to put two and two together.

“But,” Buffy continued pointedly “if I let you borrow these supplies, you have to promise me you won’t actually use them. You’re not the Slayer, Dawn. Giles said Halloween’s meant to be quiet, and that’s why I’m letting you off the hook this time, but _please_ don’t make a habit of trying to be me. It could get you killed.”

She pressed the stake and the cross back into Dawn’s hands then, and the eleven year old blinked in shock.

“You’re not gonna make me get changed?” Dawn asked slowly, still trying to process everything. “You’re ok with this?”

“Hey, I just said so, didn’t I?” Buffy asked with a smile, rubbing Dawn’s arm. “Besides, if you hadn’t gathered from mine and Will’s conversation about my dress, I’m kind of playing at not being me too.”

“Right,” Dawn agreed, rolling her eyes. “You’re out to impress _Angel_.” She considered her sister’s outfit for a moment. “If he doesn’t like you in that dress, I say dump him.”

The doorbell rang then, and Dawn skittered from the room to answer it, leaving Willow and Buffy gaping after her.

* * *

It turned out that it was Xander at the door, and Dawn let him in eagerly.

“Private Harris reporting for duty.” The boy saluted and stepped inside, frowning a little at Dawn’s costume until the eleven year old dropped into a defensive stance with a stake firmly in her right fist. It was a move he’d seen Buffy do a dozen times over. He smirked then. “Slayer,” he greeted with a small incline of his head.

“Don’t encourage her, Xan,” Buffy told him as she descended the stairs. She was smirking though, and she flashed Dawn a grin as she reached the foyer.

“Buffy!” he greeted, voice filled with surprise. He completely missed the pout Dawn gave when she realised he was no longer focused on her. “Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex.”

Buffy grinned. “Thank you kind sir,” she said in an affected voice. “But wait until you see-”

She turned to see Willow coming down the stairs, and her face dropped when she saw Willow had covered herself. It was a ghost costume, Dawn realised, and must have been the sheet Willow had been fussing with earlier.

“Hi,” Willow greeted, staring out at Xander from the two eye holes.

“-Casper,” Buffy concluded, voice flat and unimpressed.

“Hey, Will,” Xander greeted uneasily. “That’s, uh, a fine boo you’ve got there.”

As the three teens just stared at each other, Dawn sighed and folded her arms.  
“Aren’t we supposed to be going now?” she asked impatiently. “I want to go trick-or-treating _before_ all the good candy’s gone!”

* * *

When they reached the high school, Dawn was relieved to find that she was in Xander’s group. Of course, it was frustrating that she wasn’t with Janice, but at least she wasn’t going to be stuck trick-or-treating with Buffy for two hours. And besides, Xander was really funny and smart and Dawn hardly _ever_ got to spend time with him without her sister around.

She didn’t like the principal, though. She heard him telling Buffy off just for saying hello to the kids in her group. Apparently Buffy and the others hadn’t been exaggerating when they complained about how mean he was, and Dawn was glad she hadn’t run into the man any of the times she’d come to the library after school.

There had also been a boy dressed as a pirate who was being mean to Xander, and for a moment Dawn had been tempted to intervene. Ok, so she was quite a bit shorter than the boy, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be intimidating. _Buffy_ could be intimidating, after all she was the Slayer. And tonight Dawn was the Slayer, so why not-

But as she’d taken a step forward she’d been pulled back by Buffy, who gave her a warning look and shook her head before returning to her own group of trick-or-treaters. By the time Dawn had looked back, the pirate was gone. So instead she went and held Xander’s hand. He seemed to appreciate it, and within a few minutes he was back to his usual self.

“Ok,” he told the assembled group of third, fourth, and fifth graders in front of him “on sleazing extra candy; tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old ‘you missed me’ routine, but it’s risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?”

As everyone nodded, Dawn grinned. She bet Buffy wasn’t giving out advice like this. She used to, of course, before she started high school and became too cool to worry about things like Halloween. She used to be a great trick-or-treater, and had taught Dawn a tonne of tricks. But that had stopped when she’d started at Hemery, and ever since Buffy had become the Slayer she’d been even more wary of being out after dark.

“Ok,” Xander’s voice said, pulling Dawn from her thoughts. “Let’s move out.”

* * *

They had been trick-or-treating for nearly an hour and a half, and Dawn had collected a decent amount of candy. All around her the other kids in her group chattered and laughed as Xander led them along the sidewalk. As Dawn turned her attention to counting the candy in her bucket, she didn’t think much of the strange feeling that seemed to sweep through her. She didn’t even realise anything was wrong until the screaming started. Head shooting up, Dawn surveyed everyone around her. 

Where there had been kids, there were now monsters. Cars swerved to avoid the pint-sized terrors, and up and down the street adults were running in fear. Dawn let out a scream as a green-skinned monster jumped on her, and she responded by slamming a foot into the creature’s stomach. It let out an inhuman yowl before skittering off the pavement and disappearing into the shadows. It was only then that she realised the rest of her group was gone. Well, except for Xander, and he was looking a little odd. 

“Xander?” Dawn asked, stepping a little closer.

His eyes looked glassy, and he suddenly jerked back before bending forward. The action made Dawn jump, and she instinctively looked around for help. But everyone was too busy running to be of any assistance. 

“Xander?” she prompted again as the teen straightened. 

Her eyes went wide as Xander shouldered his rifle- his very real, very big rifle- and he scanned the area, ready to take aim. When he caught sight of Dawn’s wide-eyed expression, he lowered the gun and fixed her with a look.

“Ma’am,” he said seriously, “it’s not safe out here. I suggest you head home to your parents.”

Swallowing, Dawn found she couldn’t quite tear her eyes from the gun in Xander’s hands. For the first time, she kind of wished she’d been in Buffy’s group. 

Buffy would have known what to do.

As Dawn stood there, gaping at Xander and trying to figure out her next move, she saw Willow come running up the sidewalk behind him.

“Xander! Dawn!”

Xander responded by shouldering his rifle once more, turning to take aim at Willow.

“It’s me, Willow!” Willow said, wide-eyed at the gun in her friend’s hands.

“Something’s wrong!” Dawn said hurriedly. “I think we need Buffy!”

Xander ignored Dawn, eyes still on Willow and gun still trained on her. “I don’t know any Willow.” He glanced over his shoulder at Dawn. “And I thought I told you to run on home?”

Dawn snorted at that, and pulled out the stake from where it had been stored in her candy bucket. “No chance.”

“Xander, quit messing around. This is no time for jokes.” Willow’s tone spoke of her frustration, and Dawn edged a little closer.

“What the hell’s going on here?”

“You don’t know me?” Willow asked, crestfallen. “Or, or Dawn? Do you remember Dawn?”

Xander gave another look at Dawn, who gave him a pointed wave, before he looked back to Willow. “I suggest you two ladies find cover.” 

As he started forward, Willow tried to intercept him, and Dawn let out a gasp as Xander walked straight through her. Apparently, it took Willow and Xander by surprise too, judging by the looks on their faces.

“Oh!” Willow gasped out.

Xander responded by once more shouldering his weapon, pointing it directly at Willow. Dawn quickly got out of the way; she didn’t quite understand what was happening, but she was _not_ explaining to Buffy that she’d been shot.

“What are you?” Xander’s voice was low and controlled, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

Willow let out a sigh. “Xander, listen to me. I’m on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be a soldier, and now I, I guess you’re a real soldier.” She glanced to Dawn. “Are you ok, Dawnie?”

“I... I think so,” Dawn said, gripping the stake just that little tighter. She frowned. If Willow was right, if everyone had become their costumes, did that mean...

“You expect me to believe that?” Xander asked incredulously, snapping Dawn from her thoughts.

But before Willow could answer that, a monster leapt out of the bushes, and Xander shouldered the rifle once more. The creature turned tail and ran, and Willow quickly got between Xander and the monster.

“No!” she insisted. “No guns! That’s still a little kid in there!”

“Step out of the way!” Xander growled.

“Xander, you can’t!” Dawn interrupted, voice high and a little bit terrified.

“No guns,” Willow reiterated again. “That’s an order.”

Reluctantly, Xander lowered the gun, and Willow gave a small smile to Dawn as the eleven year old calmed again.

“I’d, uh, give you a hug, but I’m all...” Willow waved her hands to make her point. “Walk through-y.”

Dawn gave her a tense smile in return. “I’m fine.” She raised her chin defiantly, gripped the stake a little tighter. “Really.”

“Good,” Willow nodded. “We just need to find...” She scoured the street, face lighting up when she saw what she was looking for. “Buffy!”

Despite the insistence she was fine, Dawn felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight of her big sister. So she wasn’t going to admit it to anyone if they asked, but it had been scary with Xander not knowing who she was and wanting to shoot Willow. Dawn’s feet were moving before she really processed it, and only a few seconds later she’d barrelled into her sister. Wrapping her arms round her tight, Dawn buried her face in the soft fabric of her sister’s outfit. It was only when Buffy failed to hug her back that the eleven year old pulled back in confusion.

“B- Buffy?” Dawn asked shakily.

“Buffy, are you ok?” Willow asked as she reached the Summers sisters.

But Buffy was still giving Dawn an odd look, odd enough to make the younger girl step away and wrap her arms around herself with a frown. Willow was frowning too, and she looked like she was about to say something but suddenly the growling monster Xander had scared off a few minutes before leapt out at them, another monster in tow, and Xander whirled to face them with his gun against his shoulder.

“This could be a situation,” he said, surveying the scene.

“Buffy,” Willow said, eyes on the approaching demons, “what do we do?”

Dawn watched in horror as her sister’s reaction was to immediately slump to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Willow immediately dropped to her knees beside Buffy, and Dawn dropped her candy bucket to step forward with her stake in hand.

“Dawnie,” Willow insisted, reaching out to grasp the girl’s leg and letting out a frustrated sound as her hand passed right through Dawn instead. “Don’t!”

But Dawn ignored her, dropping into a defensive stance she’d seen Buffy do when training with Giles in the library. Xander gave her a look out of the corner of his eye.

“I can handle this,” he said, gun against his shoulder. “This is no place for little girls.”

“I’m not a little girl,” Dawn insisted. She raised her chin. “You might be a soldier thanks to whatever’s going on, but that makes _me_ the Slayer.”

And then she pitched her arm forward, throwing the stake as hard as she could. It sailed through the air towards the demons... and stopped at least two feet short, clattering across the road. With a roll of his eyes, Xander opened fire and the monsters fled once more.

Dawn watched, crestfallen. “I don’t understand,” she complained. “That would have worked for Buffy!”

She reluctantly went to retrieve the stake, before heading back to Willow’s side. Buffy was just coming round, and Xander was watching her with a worried expression.

“Buffy, are you alright?” Willow asked urgently, wide-eyed.

“What?”

“Are you hurt?” Xander prompted.

Buffy blinked and sat up. “Buffy?”

Willow let out a frustrated noise at that. “She’s not Buffy!”

“Who’s Buffy?” Xander asked, looking between Willow and Dawn.

“My sister,” Dawn said, with a pointed look. “You’re meant to know, she’s one of your best friends.”

Xander frowned. “What?”

“Oh, this is fun,” Willow grumbled, before turning back to Buffy. “What year is this?”  
Xander pulled Buffy up, and Dawn watched as her sister looked around in confusion.

“1775, I believe,” she said, her voice taking on the same affected accent she’d used when she’d greeted Xander back at the house. Only this time, Dawn had a horrible feeling it wasn’t for a joke. “I- I don’t understand. Who are you?”

“We’re friends,” Willow assured her quickly, shooting a look at Dawn to tell her to stay quiet.

Dawn folded her arms across her chest and watched the scene unfold.

“F-friends of whom?” Buffy asked a little breathlessly, taking in Willow’s and Dawn’s outfits. “Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?”

“Breathe, ok, breathe. You’re gonna faint again.” Willow looked to Xander. “How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?”

Xander opened his mouth to say something then, a confused look on his face, but Dawn got there first.

“Hey! I’m right here! We’re all under a spell, I’m the Slayer!”

“But that’s just it,” Willow argued, “I don’t think you are, Dawnie. I-”

There was a roar that cut Willow off, as another demon emerged from the darkness. Claws raised and fangs bared, it rushed at the four of them, and Buffy screamed. Xander cracked the monster across the head with the butt of his rifle, and the creature dropped to the ground.

Taking a breath, Xander looked back at the girls. “I suggest we get inside before we come across anything-”

“A demon!” Buffy screamed suddenly, wide-eyed. “A demon!” She ducked behind Xander even as he, Willow, and Dawn looked around in fear. “A demon!”

An SUV drove towards them, lights on, and passed them in silence. Buffy still cowered behind Xander.

“Oh my god,” Dawn managed, looking between her sister and the car.

“That’s not a demon,” Willow reassured quickly, though her tone was one of frustration. “It’s a car.”

Buffy blinked at her, not moving from behind Xander. “What does it want?” she asked in a small voice.

Xander scowled. “Is this woman insane?”

“She’s never seen a car,” Willow said quickly.

“She’s never seen a car,” Xander echoed.

“We’ve already gone through this,” Dawn pointed out in annoyance. “She said the year was 1775.”

Willow nodded. “She’s from the past.”

Xander stared at Dawn and Willow for a moment. “And you’re a ghost,” he said, pointing at Willow. “And you’re some kind of Slayer.” He pointed at Dawn.

Willow glanced at Dawn. “Well, I don’t think Dawn’s-” she trailed off at Xander’s sceptical expression. “Ok, yes. Now let’s just get inside.”

Jaw clenched, Xander seemed to process this. “I just want you to know that I’m taking a lot on faith here.” He sighed. “Where do we go?”

“Where’s the closest...” Willow mused, before locking eyes with Dawn. Eyes widened as they realised what their options were.

“You can come to mine,” Dawn said quickly. “We’ll be fine there.”

* * *

As hoped, Joyce was still at the gallery. And it was a good job too, as Xander insisted on doing a sweep of the house before the girls entered. Dawn clattered her way into the kitchen, stake in one hand and cross in the other, while Buffy followed with a cautious, wide-eyed expression on her face. Willow and Xander brought up the rear, and as Xander closed the door Dawn felt a calm rush over her. They were home. They were safe.

“Where are we?” Buffy asked, looking around with a look that might have been called fear.

“Your place,” Willow said calming. “Now, we just need to-”

A banging on the front door caused them all to jump, and Xander rushed forward to see what was going on.

“Don’t open it!” Willow insisted as he neared the door.

“It could be a civilian,” he argued back.

“Probably not,” Dawn bit out, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “No one’s crazy enough to be outside, not right now!”

“Coming from the crazy kid who keeps calling herself a slayer,” Xander muttered, moving to peer through the window instead.

Willow and Dawn watched him anxiously, but Buffy’s attention had been pulled away. When Dawn saw what had caught her sister’s attention, she felt a lump in her throat. It was a photo of Buffy and Dawn, taken only a few weeks ago. Their mom had had to go to Los Angeles, to purchase some items for the gallery. As a rare treat, she’d taken the girls with her as it had been the weekend, and Buffy and Dawn had been allowed to head off to the mall by themselves. Joyce had come to find them once her business had been completed, and had found them laughing and eating ice cream. She’d snapped a photo of them before they could protest, and once it had been developed it had taken pride of place in the dining room.

“This... This could be me,” Buffy said softly as Dawn moved closer to her. 

As her older sister frowned at her, fear and confusion evident in her eyes, Dawn felt sick. 

“It _is_ you, Buffy,” Dawn insisted. “Me and you. Sisters. Mom took us to Los Angeles a few weeks ago. I dropped my ice cream, like a complete klutz, and you bought me another one and swore me to secrecy about it.” 

She was distantly aware of Willow watching the pair of them, a worried look and a sad smile on the redhead’s face.

“Ice cream?” the older girl asked, frowning at Dawn.

Dawn huffed. “Why don’t you remember anything?” she snapped. “Why don’t you remember me?”

“I don’t know,” Buffy countered, tone rising as panic swept through her. She slammed the photo back onto the sideboard, and the glass fractured. “I don’t understand any of this!” She jabbed an angry finger at the picture of her and Dawn, the pair of them laughing at something while ice cream dripped down their hands. “Uh, uh, this is some other girl! I would never wear this, that low apparel, and I don’t like this place, and I don’t like you, and I just wanna go home!”

Tears welled in Dawn’s eyes then, an anger rising in her chest. But before she could respond in kind to her sister’s hurtful comments, Willow intervened.

“You _are_ home, Buffy. I swear.”

Buffy just shook her head, tears welling in her eyes as well, and Willow huffed.

“She couldn’t have dressed up like Xena?” she muttered as Xander continued his surveillance out the window.

Letting out a sigh, Xander moved away from the door. Just as he did so, a fist came through the windows of the door, grabbing him and hauling him back.

“Not a civilian!” Willow yelled out, even as Xander raised his gun.

Xander grunted. “Affirmative!”

As he levelled his gun through the broken glass in the door, Willow looked about to protest, but Dawn fixed her with a look.

“Do you have a better idea?” Dawn asked, arching an eyebrow.

“No,” Willow sighed. “But-”

She was cut off as Xander let off several rounds. The noise was enough to make both Dawn and Willow wince, while Buffy covered her ears and drew her shoulders up. Finally, it ended, and Xander pulled away from the door to fix Willow with a look.

“Big noise scare monster, remember?”

Willow swallowed. “Got it.”

Suddenly, there was screaming outside, and Xander clenched his jaw.

“Damn it!”

He rushed to the door, throwing it open and disappearing into the night. As the door shut behind him with a thud, Buffy blinked.

“Surely he’ll not desert us,” she said, looking to Willow with wide-eyes.

Willow shook her head. “Whatever.”

Dawn was stood with her arms folded across her chest, still stung by what Buffy had said only a minute or two earlier, but the look of concern on her sister’s face was enough to prompt her into action.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she said, mustering up what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Xander wouldn’t just leave. He’s a good guy.”

Buffy, still wide-eyed, seemed to absorb this information slowly. It was several moments before she straightened her shoulders and gave a resolute nod of her head. The fear still lingered in her eyes, but she didn’t seem quite so scared and right now Dawn would take what she could get.

The last thing they needed was Buffy being even more useless than she already was.

* * *

When Xander returned, it was with a distressed and confused Cordelia in tow. A very human-shaped Cordelia, who did not resemble her costume in any way. Dawn’s eyes narrowed in thought.

“Cordelia!” Willow said, wide-eyed as she took in the other teenager.

Cordelia’s eyes narrowed. “Wait a... What’s going on?”

Willow took a deep breath. “Ok, your name is Cordelia-”

“Uh, Willow?” Dawn tried to interrupt. 

Willow continued regardless. “You’re not a cat, you’re in high school, and we’re your friends. Well, sort of.”

“That’s nice, Willow,” Cordelia said sarcastically. “And you went mental when?”

The redhead blinked in surprise. “You know us?”

“Willow, I think-” Dawn tried again.

“Yeah. Lucky me,” Cordelia snapped. “What’s with the name game?”

“A lot’s going on,” Willow said in way of explanation.

Cordelia responded by rolling her eyes. “No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume!” She showed them the torn sleeve of her outfit angrily. “Do you really think that Party Town’s gonna give me my deposit back? Not likely!”

As Xander took his jacket off and draped it around Cordelia’s shoulders, much to the girl’s surprise, Dawn cleared her throat pointedly.

“Willow,” she tried again, “I’ve been trying to tell you, Cordelia’s obviously _not_ a cat.”

“Well I know that now,” Willow said, cheeks flushing red.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Whatever. My point is, whatever happened didn’t affect Cordelia.” She shifted uncomfortably. “And, I... I don’t think it affected me either.” Dawn studied her shoes intently. She’d so wanted to believe she was the Slayer. She’d so wanted to be like Buffy, even if it was just for a night. But... She met Willow’s confused look. “I’m not the Slayer. I’m no good at this stuff, but you guys are. This is what _you_ do. So maybe that means something. Maybe there’s a reason whatever happened didn’t affect everyone.” She let out a breath, lifted her chin, tried to put on a brave face. “Xander and Buffy don’t even know what’s going on right now, so you need to do whatever it is you do, Willow. Please.”

Willow looked a little pale at that, but nodded anyway. “R- right,” she stuttered. “Ok. You guys stay here while I get some help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off.”

Buffy frowned at that. “Well, i-it’s not our place to fight,” she stuttered, sounding a little offended. “Uh, surely some men will protect us?” 

As Willow and Dawn shared awkward looks, Cordelia scoffed. “What’s that riff?”

“I-it’s like amnesia, ok?” Willow said with a sigh. “Xander and Buffy don’t know who they are.”

“Yeah,” Dawn chimed in. “And they don’t know who we are, either.”

Cordelia looked a little disturbed at that, and eyed Buffy and Xander nervously.

“Just sit tight,” Willow said authoritatively, before turning to leave.

That seemed to snap Cordelia out of her daze, and she frowned. “Who died and made her the boss?” 

Unseen to Cordelia or Xander, Willow disappeared through the wall, and Dawn saw her sister’s eyes go wide with amazement. She smirked a little. It wasn’t often that she was more clued in than Buffy was. But as Xander started to move to block the doors and windows, Dawn realised that her sister probably wasn’t going to be much help. And with Cordelia most likely more concerned about her nails, it was probably down to Dawn to help.

Together they managed to upend the table to cover the window, while Buffy watched them anxiously. As Xander brought a chair over to hold up the table, he glanced at Cordelia.

“You! Check upstairs. Make sure everything’s locked up.”

To Dawn’s surprise, Cordelia went without argument. Buffy watched the other teen go, before looking to Xander with a small frown.

“Surely there’s somewhere we can go. A safe haven.” She glanced to Dawn. “We have a child to protect.”

“I’m fine,” Dawn protested instinctively, looking to Buffy, then Xander, and back.  
Xander seemed to consider this for a moment, surveying Dawn carefully before shaking his head. “Lady said to stay put.” He sounded a little annoyed, and Buffy frowned.

“You would take orders from a woman?” she asked. “A-are you feeble in some way?”

Dawn’s eyes widened at that, but Xander’s face was passive.

“Ma’am, in the Army we have a saying. Sit down and shut the-” 

“Xander!” Dawn squeaked quickly. 

But Xander’s attention was already fixed on something else. A picture frame on the floor. He bent to pick it up, and his eyes widened as he saw the photo. It was the one of Buffy, Willow, and Xander, that had been taken in the garden. Joyce had liked it so much she’d had it framed. Dawn thought it was their mother’s way of convincing herself Buffy wasn’t going to go off the deep end like she thought she had in Los Angeles.

“She must be right,” Xander said, voice a little quieter. “We must have some sort of amnesia.”

Buffy scowled. “I don’t know what that is, but I’m certain I don’t have it. I bathe quite often!”

Dawn sniggered, but neither of the teens paid her any attention.

“How do you explain this?” Xander countered, thrusting the framed photo towards Buffy.

The blonde responded by taking a step back, as though she thought it might bite. “I don’t! I was brought up a proper lady. I- I wasn’t meant to understand things.” 

She was starting to sound a little desperate, a little fearful, and Dawn’s amusement faded quickly. There was something unsettling about seeing her sister so upset, so out of her depth. Even before Dawn had known about her sister’s secret life, she had always thought of her older sister as being strong, confident. She’d been the one to stand up to the bullies who’d picked on Dawn when she started kindergarten. She’d been the one to comfort Dawn when their parents argued in the lead-up to the separation. She’d been the one who’d grumbled but accepted it when Dawn had crawled into her bed late at night after the divorce went through. But now Dawn felt like everything was topsy-turvy, like she had to reassure Buffy instead. It was odd, and not at all a nice feeling.

“I’m just meant to look pretty,” Buffy continued, “and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a Baron.”

Xander rolled his eyes. “This ain’t no tea party, princess. Sooner or later you’re gonna have to fight!”

“Xander,” Dawn found herself interrupting, “it’s fine. Willow knows what she’s doing-”

“Fight these low creatures?” Buffy interrupted, sounding more irritated than desperate now. “I’d sooner die.” 

She folded her arms and Dawn let out a frustrated groan. They didn’t have time to deal with Buffy being snotty, even if Willow did have a plan.

“Then you’ll die,” Xander shrugged.

“Xander!” Dawn interrupted again, starting to get frustrated. “God,” she muttered, “why did Willow have to leave?”

* * *

Only a few seconds after Xander’s and Buffy’s falling out, Angel had arrived, and for a few minutes Dawn found herself believing things really were going to be alright. But then the lights had gone out, and Xander had sent Angel, Buffy, and Dawn to secure the kitchen, while he and Cordelia to check out the rest of the house. The back door had been left open, and Angel had sworn blind he’d closed it, and suddenly all Dawn could think about was the time Darla had got into the house and attacked her mom.

Then a vampire had attacked, one of the student escorts who’d become their costumes, and Dawn had gone running for the stake Angel had demanded. She’d discarded her stake and cross in the dining room while helping Xander barricade the windows, and she’d only been gone a few seconds when she heard her sister scream. By the time she got back to the kitchen Buffy was disappearing out the back door.

“Buffy!” Dawn screamed, making to follow her.

But Angel grabbed her by the arm, plucking the stake from her hand. That shook Dawn from her thoughts.

“We can’t!” she yelled, grabbing Angel’s arm as he raised the stake above the other vampire. “He’s not a real vampire! It’s some spell!”

Angel hesitated reluctantly, looking torn. He swallowed, thought for a moment, and then brought his fist down on the other vamp’s head instead, knocking him out cold.

“Dawn,” he said slowly, a look of confusion on his face, “what exactly is going on? Cordelia wasn’t particularly clear just now.”

“I don’t know,” Dawn said, and she was surprised to find she was close to tears. “It’s like Cordelia already said, loads of people have been turned into their costumes. Xander’s a soldier, and Buffy’s some posh woman from the 1700s, and Willow’s a ghost, and all the other kids trick-or-treating were changed too, and, and-” She broke off with a sob, and Angel got to his feet, watching her awkwardly. 

After a moment, Angel gave her a slightly hesitant pat on the shoulder, and Dawn let out a watery giggle. Why was Buffy mooning over a guy who was so awkward? 

“Dawn,” Angel said suddenly, voice low and uncertain, “did you say Willow’s a _ghost_?” 

She nodded, wiping her face with her hands hurriedly. “Yeah. She left to see if she can figure out what’s going on, though. She told us to stay put and defend the house, but...” She glanced significantly at the door Buffy had disappeared through.

“Right,” Angel nodded, following her gaze.

It was then that Xander and Cordelia reappeared, and Xander frowned when he saw only two people instead of three.

“Where’s the princess?” he asked, shouldering his rifle.

“She ran,” Angel said awkwardly. “I, uh, think I scared her.”

Both Xander and Cordelia looked confused at that, and Dawn surveyed Angel with a furrowed brow. Why had Buffy run? Even if she didn’t remember Angel, it didn’t make sense for her to be so scared of him. Unless... Well, he was a vampire, after all.

“Which way?” Xander pressed. “It’s not safe for anybody to be outside, and she’s not exactly hot on the self defence.”

“I don’t know,” Angel shrugged, before glancing to Dawn. “We’d better go look for her.”

* * *

“So,” Angel said as he, Dawn, Xander, and Cordelia made their way along the sidewalk as they looked for Buffy, “you said Buffy was dressed as someone from the 1700s.”

Dawn arched an eyebrow at the vampire. “Yeah,” she said slowly.

Angel shrugged, trying and failing to look unbothered. “Did she say why?”

Dawn suppressed a smile, and looked ahead to where Cordelia and Xander were walking. Xander had shouldered his rifle and was surveying the dark and quiet street carefully.

“She wanted to impress you,” Dawn said with a smirk.

Angel blinked at that, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

“Are you sure she came this way?” Xander asked suddenly, glancing over his shoulder at Angel.

“No,” the vampire said, brow furrowing.

Cordelia gave both men a look. “She’ll be ok.”

Dawn glared at the other girl. “No she won’t! She doesn’t know who she is!”

“ _Buffy_ would be ok,” Angel agreed. “Whoever she is now, she’s helpless. Come on.”

Angel picked up his pace then, pushing past Xander and hurrying down the street.

* * *

They finally found Buffy in an alleyway, the pirate who had been picking on Xander at the school leaning in close to her. Dawn watched as Xander barrelled forward, tackling the other teen onto the pavement. As he got up, he pulled the pirate back up and threw him into a metal door of a warehouse. Punches were thrown by both of them, as Cordelia and Dawn rushed past them to reach Buffy.

“Buffy!” Dawn cried, tugging Buffy to her feet.

Cordelia caught hold of Buffy’s arm, gently trying to guide the blonde away from the fight. “Are you ok?”

But the moment Buffy caught sight of Angel, she yelped and tried to pull away. Both Dawn and Cordelia frowned in confusion at the actions, and it seemed that was enough to break Cordelia’s patience.

“What’s your deal? Take a pill!”

Behind them a fight was still going on, before Xander finally managed to land a punch that sent the pirate sprawling.

Buffy was still staring, wide-eyed, at Angel. Her scared expression made Dawn’s blood run cold.

“Buffy, it’s ok. It’s just Angel. He’s a friend!” Dawn tried for a reassuring smile, but Buffy wouldn’t even look at her.

“He’s, he’s a vampire!” Buffy stuttered.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, and looked to Angel. “She’s got this thing where she thinks...” She trailed off with an annoyed sigh. “Ugh, forget it.” She turned her attention back to Buffy. “It’s ok. Angel is a good vampire. He would never hurt you.”

Buffy blinked, and seemed to process the words for a moment. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Cordelia said, nodding seriously. “Like Dawn said, he’s our friend.”

As Angel made his way over to the still-fighting Xander and the pirate, Xander finally managed to deliver a blow that sent the pirate sprawling. As the pirate was knocked out cold, the teen let out a breath, and turned to Angel.

“It’s strange, but beating up that pirate gave me a weird sense of closure.”

“Guys!” Willow’s voice echoed down the alleyway as she came running towards them.

“Willow!” Angel greeted, seeming a little relieved.

“Guys, you gotta get inside,” Willow told them as she reached them. 

As everyone looked down the alleyway in the direction Willow had appeared from, Dawn saw a blonde guy in a leather trenchcoat, as well as several monsters she was fairly certain she went to school with.

“Uh, Willow?” she asked nervously. “I don’t suppose you figured out a way to fix what’s happening?”

“Giles is on it,” Willow assured. “But right now we need to stay alive.”

Xander nodded in agreement. “We need a triage.”

Angel grabbed hold of Dawn and started nudging her down the alley. “This way! Find an open warehouse.”

Xander grabbed his rifle before catching Dawn’s hand in his and beginning to lead her down the alley. “Ladies, we’re on the move!”

As Dawn glanced behind her, she saw Cordelia and Willow were close behind. Just past them, she caught sight of Angel sweeping Buffy into his arms and she suppressed a smirk. Oh, she was not going to let Buffy live this down.

* * *

In the end, Angel took over the whole leading them to an empty warehouse thing, and Dawn found herself quickly ushered inside a warehouse.

“Check if there are any other ways in!” Xander demanded as he slid the door shut.

Angel set Buffy down on her feet alongside Cordelia and Dawn and fixed her with a look. “Just stay here.”

It didn’t take long for the monsters to start hammering on the doors even as Angel and Xander barricaded the other entrances. Buffy clung to Cordelia, and Willow and Dawn shared a look.

“Oh, fab-o,” Cordelia complained. “More clinging.”

But, Dawn noted with a small smirk, the brunette didn’t push Buffy away and instead wrapped an arm around Buffy’s shoulders. But just then, Xander let out a frustrated noise as the door he’d been barricading was forced open from the other side.

“Go!” he yelled as he tried to hold the door shut.

Before Dawn could process it, Angel had grabbed her by the arm and they were running again. Cordelia had hold of Buffy not far behind them, and a crash told Dawn that the monsters had finally fought their way through. 

There was the pounding of feet on the concrete floor of the warehouse, and suddenly Dawn found herself torn away from Angel’s side. She let out a scream, and tried to get away, but the monsters that had her in their grip held her firm. The blonde man walked forward, a smug look on his bumpy face. Dawn’s eyes widened. The man looked like Angel had, when Darla had attacked her mom months ago. This man must be a vampire! More monsters caught hold of Angel and Xander, and he gave Angel a glance. Monsters surrounded them, hemming them in, and Dawn swallowed hard.

“Angel,” he said, in a cheerful tone that made Dawn shiver. “Lovely of you to join us!”

“Spike,” Angel ground out through grit teeth.

“I’d love to stop and chat,” the blonde- Spike- said, “but I have business to attend to.”

Angel let out a growl, and tried to lurch forward, but he was held fast by his captors. Spike smirked, gave a cheery wave, and turned to slowly stalk towards Buffy. Dawn saw her sister was looking terrified, backing away with wide eyes.

“Look at you,” Spike said. “Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb.”

Something in his voice made Dawn’s blood freeze, and a glance over at Cordelia and Willow told her they felt the same. Looking back at her sister, the eleven year old saw that Buffy had backed up against some packing crates, and that Spike had her trapped.

She flinched as Spike backhanded Buffy, and Angel once more struggled against his captors.

“I love it,” Spike laughed.

“Buffy!” Angel called out, still trying to reach her.

Dawn let out a yelp of surprise, eyes wide as Spike’s hand shot out and grabbed Buffy by the throat, bending her back over the crate. With a strangely tender touch, he brushed a strand of hair back from her forehead, and Dawn was vaguely aware that even Xander was starting to struggle now. Then, Spike grabbed Buffy’s hair and leaned in to her bare neck.

 _Oh god_ , Dawn thought, as everything slotted into place, _he’s going to-_

But she didn’t get a chance to complete the thought, as Xander finally struggled free of the monsters holding him, and delivered two hard punches to the monsters before spinning round to face Spike.

“Now that guy you can shoot,” Willow said, as Xander grabbed his gun.

He shouldered his rifle, took aim, and-

“What the...” Xander frowned at the very-clearly plastic gun in his hands.

Almost immediately, Dawn felt the grip on her slacken, and she turned to see two very confused fourth graders blinking at her.

“Uh, hi?” Dawn said, giving the two younger kids an awkward wave.

Spike had stiffened, and he suddenly straightened to look around at what was happening. All the monsters he’d brought with him were now frowning and crying, all transformed back to their elementary school selves. Glaring, Spike pulled on Buffy’s hair, clearly intending on dragging her up, only to find himself holding a brunette wig. Dawn watched as the vampire frowned at it, before looking back to Buffy. 

Buffy herself hopped off the crate with a grin that had Dawn grinning back. “Hi honey,” she told Spike, “I’m home!”

* * *

The ensuing fight didn’t last long, and within a minute or so, Spike was lying in a mess of packing crates. 

“Hey, Buff,” Xander greeted with a grin once the fight was over. “Welcome back.”

“Yeah! You too.” Buffy let out a surprised noise then, as Dawn barrelled into her older sister. “Dawnie? You ok?”

Dawn, her arms still wrapped around Buffy’s waist as she buried her face in her sister’s shoulder, simply nodded.

“It was pretty creepy,” Xander said sympathetically. “I know we probably weren’t much help, not remembering who we were and all.”

Approaching footsteps made Dawn pull away, and she watched as Angel approached her sister a little warily.

“You ok?” Angel asked, voice soft.

“Yeah,” Buffy said, a small smile on her face.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll walk you and Dawn home,” Angel said then, eyes flitting to Dawn as he spoke.

Buffy nodded. “That would be good.”

As Dawn found herself being tugged gently towards the door, she heard Cordelia grumbling behind them.

“Oh, great. So _we’re_ the ones who have to get half a dozen kids back to their parents.”

* * *

“I hope tonight wasn’t too wiggy,” Buffy said as they made their way along Revello Drive.

“It’s cool,” Dawn shrugged. “I had Willow to help out, anyway.” She thought about it. “You totally owe me candy, though. I had to abandon mine in the middle of the street after you freaked about that car.”

Angel was looking a little amused at that, but he said nothing, walking along the street with his hands shoved in his pockets. Buffy cringed.

“Fine,” she agreed after a moment. “But only if you never mention the whole car incident ever again.”

Dawn took a moment to weigh up the offer. “How much candy are we talking?” The question got her a raised eyebrow from her sister, and she shrugged. “I need to know what I’m agreeing to, you know.”

Buffy sighed at that. “$5 worth enough for you?”

“$6?” Dawn countered.

“$5 and we ignore the fact you tried to fight a demon despite promising me you wouldn’t.” Buffy fixed her younger sister with a look.

Dawn sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

When they got home, Angel helped the two girls get the house back in order, pulling furniture away from windows and setting everything back in its rightful place.

“So that other vampire tonight,” Dawn said as they shifted furniture around. “Who was he?”

Buffy arched an eyebrow. “Nobody you need to worry about, Dawnie.”

“Do too,” Dawn countered. “He knew Angel! He was trying to kill you!”

Angel shifted awkwardly. “Listen, Dawn, your sister and I can handle Spike. You really don’t have to worry about him.”

Dawn wasn’t entirely satisfied with that, but the look on her sister’s face told her not to press it further. So instead, she looked around the dining room with a frown. 

“You think Mom will notice we moved anything?” Dawn asked worriedly.

“God, I hope not,” Buffy frowned. “Anyway, you need to go get ready for bed. It’s nearly nine.”

Dawn huffed, but stomped upstairs anyway.

* * *

It wasn’t much later when Dawn heard Buffy and Angel coming upstairs. Their voices were low, and after a few minutes, she heard Buffy pad across the hall to the bathroom. When she heard her sister emerge nearly ten minutes later, Dawn eagerly pressed her ear to the wall to listen in.

She could hear the faint strains of the conversation, of Buffy and Angel talking about Buffy’s outfit.

“-said you wore it for me,” Angel said, sounding a little amused.

“Dawn?” Buffy echoed. “Uh, well, you know what kids are like-”

Angel said something else then, that Dawn couldn’t make out, and she huffed. Glancing towards her door, she debated the merits of sneaking out into the hall to listen outside Buffy’s door instead. Their mom would be home soon, and Dawn knew she’d be in trouble if she wasn’t in bed. But then again, she really wanted to know what Buffy and Angel were talking about.

Mind made up, Dawn skittered out of her room and down the hall.

“-kind of fancy girl you liked when you were my age,” Buffy was saying, and Dawn frowned.

How old _was_ Angel? Now Dawn thought about it, she realised she’d been much more caught up in the whole ‘vampire’ thing than in finding out just how old her sister’s new boyfriend was. She thought about that for a moment, before shrugging and focusing back on the conversation happening in her sister’s room.

“I hated the girls back then,” Angel was saying, sounding a little amused. “Especially the noble women.”

“You did.”

“They were just incredibly dull,” he continued. “Simpering morons, the lot of them. I always wished I could meet someone... exciting. Interesting.”

“Really?” Buffy asked, and Dawn frowned at the fact her voice sounded a little... odd. “Interesting how?”

“You know how,” Angel countered.

“Still, I had a really hard day. You should probably tell me.”

Buffy’s words had Dawn pressing closer to the door, a frown on her face as she tried to figure out what was happening. Under her weight, the door clicked open, and she realised Buffy evidently hadn’t shut it properly when she’d returned from the bathroom. She pushed it open a tiny bit more, just enough to catch a sliver of the room. She could just see Angel and Buffy on the bed, sitting incredibly close and leaning even closer.

“You’re right,” Angel was saying with a smirk. “I should.”

“Definitely,” Buffy countered, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Unable to help herself, Dawn let out a loud “eww!” and Buffy and Angel sprang apart.

“Dawn!” Buffy snapped, already on her feet. 

Angel spluttered, springing to his feet as well, and proceeded to become very interested in the photos on Buffy’s dresser. Clambering to her feet as her sister tore the door open, Dawn gave her sister a nervous smile.

“I still get that candy, right?”

With a growl, Buffy slammed the door in her face, and Dawn was left staring at a blank door.

“Buffy?” she called hopefully.

No answer. With a sigh, Dawn turned and headed back to bed. So much for Halloween being fun.


End file.
